


Cellmates + One

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellmates + One

"What the hell is that?" Tom asks, wide-eyed as he enters their apartment to find a toddler, face covered in purple jam sitting atop Meier's lap.

"It's a baby. What do think?" Meier laughs and drags a cloth over the baby's face.

"I know that, but why? Whose?" Tom drops his grocery bags onto the counter and begins to pull out fruit and bread.

"My sister's." Meier looks at the toddler and speaks in a sing-song voice, "Leta, this is Tom. Can you say hello to Tom?" Meier picks up one chubby hand and waves it at him.

Tom tries to smile but it's strangled by the shock of seeing his lover and former cellmate cooing over a child. With a startled expression, Tom half-heartedly waves and then turns away shaking his head. 

"My sister's running from Marco again so she left Leta here for a few days." 

Tom freezes at Meier's words and turns slowly, a half-peeled banana in his hand. "The last time your sister ran she was gone for six months." 

"Nah. Won't be that long." Meier avoids Tom's eyes and tends to the baby, wiping sticky jam out of her fine blond hair. 

"Come on, Leta. Time for your nap. You getting sleepy?" Tom watches as Meier nuzzles the girl and picks her up in his arms. The girl giggles when Meier's mustache tickles her face. An unexpected wave of longing tightens Tom's chest as he watches the pair cross the living room and disappear into their one small bedroom. 

With a shake of his head, he returns to the groceries, cutting the banana and other fruit and dropping them into a bowl.

"She was so tired," Meier says a little while later, surprising Tom. "I think she'll sleep for a while." 

Meier's casual tone prickles.

"You should have asked me. I live here, too, and I don't really want a baby around." His tone is harsher than he means it to be but he's tired of Meier bringing home the strays.

Meier's tone is equally sharp. "I pay the rent, too." The man plucks a grape from the fruit bowl and walks away, leaving Tom's face hot with anger. He breathes through it, knowing full well that his anger will just make Meier dig his heels in even more. 

He covers the bowl with a lid and slides it into the refrigerator and walks over to Meier who's at the table cleaning off the remnants of Leta's lunch.

Tom slides behind his lover, hands skimming the sides of his waist. "I just would have liked some warning," he murmurs, face close to Meier's neck.

Meier sighs, his hands full of jam-covered paper towels, and leans into Tom. “Karla rushed in this morning. She was frantic and begging me to help. I couldn’t say no.” Meier drops the items and wipes his hands and then turns to face Tom. “You know I can’t say no to someone I love.” Meier catches Tom’s eyes with a suggestive expression. 

Tom, it seems, can’t say no either, and he drops his head to kiss Meier. “A week. That’s all. I’ll send Barclay out to find her. We have that job coming up and we don’t need the distraction.”

Meier slides his hands up Tom’s chest and into his hair. “Okay. A week. And I’ll keep her out of the way. She’s a good girl.”

“And you?” Tom asks, biting Meier’s cheek. “Are you a good boy?”

Meier chuckles, and catches Tom’s lip between his teeth. “Oh, yes, I’m a very good boy.” 

Tom crushes his mouth to Meier's and slides a hand onto his crotch. "You sure that kid is asleep?" 

Meier groans and nods, tilting his hips into Tom's hand. 

"Then I think you have some apologizing to do..." Tom pushes Meier's shoulder and the man drops to his knees, fingers deftly unbuckling Tom's belt and opening his pants.

Tom threads his fingers into Meier's hair as he pulls Tom's dick free, licking the head and pulling it into his mouth. Tom sighs and spreads his legs as Meier pulls his pants over his hips. 

Meier takes Tom deeper, moving slowly, hand and mouth working in tandem until Tom's fingers tighten in his hair. He pulls and twists the long strands, fighting for control. Meier's so frakking good at this. 

With sloppy wet sounds, Meier picks up the pace and Tom can't stop from shoving his dick into the back of Meier's throat. He's so frakking close, feels this balls tightening. Oh gods, he wants to come so badly. 

Meier makes soft gurgling sounds in his throat and Tom closes his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of his mouth and hand and lets it build, riding the crest of sensation, feeling the pull of orgasm that sends his hips driving faster into Meier's mouth. Just as he's about to come, Meier slides a finger into his ass and Tom shouts, groaning and coming hard into Meier's throat. 

Meier licks him clean and kisses a soft path up his stomach and chest to find Tom's mouth. Tom kisses him greedily, possessively, with a hand gripping the back of his neck. 

They break breathlessly apart, Meier's eyes slightly glazed. "You are a very good boy," Tom says, reaching between them to give Meier's dick a hard squeeze. "And if you stay that way, maybe you'll get your reward later." 

Meier grins and nods. "I'll be on my best behavior."


End file.
